Angel vioces
by disneyqueen
Summary: The sisters are really worried about Chris after he came back from the future where his love died. Chris isn't even acting like himself. With one attempt to help, the sisters may have changed Chris's future forever.
1. Prologue

**Here's a new story. It takes places two months after Chris Crossed and is an AU kind of. For my faithful reviewers I hope you enjoy. I know I haven't finished "Any one Can Love" but it's still on my top list. please read that story and "Mortal Love" before this to understand the story completely. I hope you enjoy. I own nothing, but the plot and I hope you enjoy this prologue.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard it again. It sounded so real, just as if she stood beside him. Blinking he stared around the club. Memories swam through his mind and he cursed silently under his breath. This place had too many memories; even the sheets were rough against his skin as though soaked with her blood. His tossed them away and stood before his knees buckled from beneath him. Suddenly, the door opened and the young witch white lighter felt his breath catch in his throat. Brown locks came into view as the eldest Halliwell sister peeked into the room.

"You all right, Chris?" she asked, a hint of concern flickered through her soft brown eyes.

He nodded and quickly stood up again. Men didn't cry and it wasn't time to mourn not with the mission still the main concern. The mission seemed impossible after what the monster had done. His hands shook, but tensed immediately as a soft, gentle hand slid into them.

Pulling away, he said, "I'm fine, Piper leave it."

"Chris, you can't go on like this, you've barely been getting any sleep lately," Piper pointed out gently.

The young witch white lighter rolled his eyes. Sleep was a lost privilege in the future cast in the shadows of nightmares and painful memories. Even in the past, sleep meant returning to the worst nightmares of all. Her voice echoed around the room pleading with him to go, but beneath the plea, he heard another. Chris shook his head and sighed deeply. Everything was so screwed up as the small calendar blew in the gentle breeze drifting through the window. A red x was drawn across it; the date in the right corner was blocked out completely. Still the date seemed burned into him as he remembered the last one. It had seemed so perfect, until everything was destroyed.

"What's wrong with that date?" Piper asked, bringing him back to the present.

Chris glanced over at it and shrugged. "Nothing, just….urh something I….never mind."

Piper stared at him in disbelief. Two months had passed and still her new white lighter kept to himself and closed off from everything. None of them new what had happened in the future, except that his faïence had been killed. But something didn't add up; whenever they talked about her, he tensed and shook his head before orbing away. Running, he was running from his problems and the pain. Piper shook her head and sighed deeply. From personal experience she knew that it never worked. Chris lowered his eyes from the eldest sister and moved to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm.

"While you're here, want to give me a hand?" Piper asked gently.

The young witch white lighter shrugged and picked up a closed case of beer and walked out of the room. Her voice filled his mind, but he pushed it away. Nothing mattered anymore…not since he had killed her. His body tensed for a moment he almost dropped the case. Even after two months; the pain clawed at his stomach. Fixing his hold on the box, he continued to work without another word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoebe stared at the coffee up mindlessly. Something was wrong with their white lighter and it killed her to be around him and yet not to be was worse. Knowing the pain he felt just wanted her to hug him and absorb all that pain herself. He had called out the name of Bianca, his girlfriend; something else hovered just below the surface. Fear and guilt of betraying someone…close to him, a part of him.

"You know if you stick your noise any further into that cup, it's gonna burn," Paige said, sliding into a chair beside her.

The middle Halliwell sister jumped slightly and stared at her sister. Paige sighed and ran her hand through her hair and began to tap her fingers against the table.

"So, what are you doing?" Paige asked.

"It's about Chris," Phoebe said softly.

Paige rolled her eyes. 'What did he do know?"

"Nothing and that's the problem. It's been two months, Paige…it's not like him."

"So what do we do?" Paige asked. Phoebe ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Nothing made sense anymore, except for the pain that Chris felt. No matter how hard he tried, that pain couldn't be blocked. After a moment an idea popped into her head and she ran out of the kitchen. Paige followed her, but the middle child didn't stop until she reached the attic.

Grabbing her shoulder, Paige spun her around and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Look Chris isn't moving on, so maybe if we can understand his pain or bring Bianca back for a little bit, maybe he can move on," Phoebe said, shifted away from her sister.

"He's gonna kill us, you know even if we can do this," Paige said.

Phoebe nodded absentmindedly and began to write a spell. Paige sighed and began to help by setting up four candles in a circle. Once all the candles were lit, the middle sister began to recite the spell; wind swirling around them and lights flickering on and off. Paige tried to get her sister's attention, but Phoebe just continued to read the spell.

In a moment, everything fell silent; an eerie silence pulsing through the room. Paige opened her mouth to say something, but paused as her eyes drifted over to the circle. A young girl was lying unconscious. Her white shirt was torn open, revealing burns and fresh blood rolling down her arms and legs.

Before they could move, Chris orbed in. "What happened…."

His voice trailed off as he took a few steps back; his eyes locked onto the girl lying in the circle. Terror, guilt, confusion, and pain sketched onto his face. Millions of questions and denial swept through his mind, but only one word left his lips. "Allyson."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know the prologue was kind of bad, but trust me, it will get better. Please review with as much detail as possible. Thanks and more on both stories. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Allyson and the plot. This is a kind of continuation of my Charmed series. The order, is, "Anyone Can Love"(Not finished yet) then "Mortal Love" (Finished) and this. I wrote them out of order, but that's the correct order to read the series in. So the relationship between Chris and Allyson maybe not be completely clear unless you've read the others. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:  
**

** "What happened…." His voice trailed off as he took a few steps back; his eyes locked onto the girl lying in the circle. Terror, guilt, confusion, and pain sketched onto his face. **

**Millions of questions and denial swept through his mind, but only one word left his lips. "Allyson."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her name danced on his tongue as he stared down at the limp figure. Dark curls were burned unevenly away to her shoulders. Crimson blood began to stain the floorboards, forming a small pool around her. The torn shirt revealed her bare flesh to him with harsh red hand prints imprinted against her pale skin.

All color was drained from her face even as her stomach rose and fell gently. Black and blues ran along her chest and legs only to be covered with more dark, sweet blood. He shuddered as he watched the small river running down her body. Voices in distance fell onto deaf ears; his eyes locked onto the girl. Millions of questions raced through his mind, but none of them seemed right to ask.

A single word rang out in his mind; his blood running cold at the truth of it, abandonment. He had abandoned her when she had needed him most. Questions from the sisters kept pouring at him, but they seemed so far away. Suddenly, a soft, cracked moan escaped from her lips as her body began to move. Chris's eyes snapped over to her eyes and shook his head. Not now, not after everything that had happened. He heard his name being shouted, but he orbed away; it was too much.

Paige through up her hands in frustration as the young white lighter witch orbed away. Running, always running, that was his game. Ever since he came back from the future, he had been running and hiding from something. She took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling and began to call Chris back, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. The middle sister shook her head; the color in her face gradually returning.

Before she could ask any questions, Phoebe called out, "Leo, Leo we need you."

In only seconds, the familiar sounds of orbs swirled down and formed their former white lighter and husband in law. Leo stared at the two sisters; confusion sketched onto his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Heal, heal now," Phoebe said quickly, gesturing to the girl.

Leo spun around and instantly began to heal the fresh wounds. The sisters glanced at each other for as the time kept ticking by. Healing usually only took moments, unless someone was close to death. A shudder ran down Phoebe's spine as her eyes drifted back over to where the young brunette had stood. For just those few minutes, his feelings had been an open book to her and she shuddered again. Even the few feelings of Bianca hadn't been nearly as intense as those just now.

For past three months, he had been like a walking corpse, only hunting demons when the sisters needed to do it. Chris was completely stripped over the neurotic personality and that scared her even more. Her knees were still shaking from the weight of his emotions. She heard Paige answer Leo's questions, but her eyes were locked onto the girl.

"Paige, can you find, Chris. I need to talk to him," Phoebe asked softly.

The youngest stared at her sister and sighed. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate, but was distracted as footsteps pounded up the stairs. Piper walked into the attic, her hands expanded, but she paused. Her eyebrow rose as her eyes glanced between Leo and her sisters in confusion. Walking over to them, she opened her mouth, but stopped as she stared over Leo's shoulder at the young women.

"What happened?" Piper asked, her sharp brown eyes snapped over towards her sisters.

None of them spoke as their eyes drifted over to poor women. Leo's healing golden glow was fading away, but most of the old scars still remained. Black and blues still fresh and the red marks along her collar bone seemed to pulse with an untold story. Six old scars ran down her cheeks; three on each side and one large one across her forehead. The three sisters stared at the girl and almost jumped back as her head began to move; her eyes fluttering open. Kneeling next to her, Leo brushed some of her hair way from her face, but she slammed his hand away.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked softly.

The girl's eyes snapped up at the sound of his voice and pulled away from his touch. Shaking her head, she stared back at him and the sisters with terror. Her whole body ached as her eyes darted around the room like looking for an escape from a cage. Piper sighed deeply and knelt down, like she was dealing with a wild animal and held out her hand towards the younger women.

Allyson shook her head and backed away, knocking over some of the candles. She brought her knees up against her chest and began to rock back and forth, the only way that felt safe. Everything felt and looked familiar, but different, lighter and happier than the future. In her veins, she felt her blood run cold and terror flowing through her body as her hand rested against her stomach.

Suddenly, a harsh cry came from downstairs. The brunette women kneeling down in front of her turned away and turned to the man net to her.

"Could you bring Wyatt here, I think he might want to see me," Piper said.

All color drained from the girl's face. No it couldn't be possible…not here not with him. Panic seized her whole body, frozen in place as the man nodded and left the attic. Her breathing started to grow deep as she tried to call out for him, but she paused; she would never make that mistake again, not after last time. Gingerly, her fingers ran along her collar bone as she forced her mind to become black. If she said nothing it wasn't as bad.

The girl took a few deep breaths, but nothing seemed to work. One of the women whispered something to the other; their eyes locked onto her. Suddenly, bright blue and white orbs swirled around one of them and then they disappeared. Allyson sucked in a deep breath…it was just like him. Bright blue orbs equaled good he had told her; maybe at least two of the women were good. Yet a new terror seized her as footsteps echoed off the walls. The two women left stared at her in confusion, but her focus was on something beyond them.

Her mouth opened a crack, but no sound escaped her as she mouthed one word, "Chris."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris paced on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, his special thinking place. The image of the young women was burned into his mind, but he tried to shake it. It wasn't possible….not after all these months. Staring down at his palms, he felt his blood….their blood pulsing through his veins. A sharp pain struck his heart; their connection had been dead for this whole time, unless that spell had really worked. He shook his head, it didn't matter, nothing did.

"Chris, are you okay?" Paige asked from behind him.

The young white lighter witch didn't even turn around as her question rolled over in his mind. Okay, that seemed to be an understatement. He shook his head and sat down on the bridge, leaning back against the red iron. The older women gave him a attentive smile and sat down across from him, waiting. Chris rolled his eyes; he was always treated like a child.

Running his hand through his hair, he said, "Look, I don't feel like talking right now, Paige."

Paige looked at him skeptically, but didn't say anything. Anger flashed through his eyes as he stared at her. Damn her being an old social worker, why did everyone have to be concerned about him. None of them had every done it when he was child, so why the sudden change. Suddenly, his head snapped up towards the late afternoon sky. Allyson's voice echoed in his ears as his blood froze in terror…her terror. Without a second thought, he orbed away, praying that it wasn't just a trick of the mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know very little "talking" but I hope that was alright and that you enjoyed this chapter. Please review with as much detail as possible, thanks so much and more coming soon on both stories. Thanks again**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's my next chapter. I own NOTHING, but Allyson and of course the plot. I hope you and the gilrs heard Chris say her name in the first chapter, so yeah. I hope you enjoy. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time:  
**

** None of them had every done it when he was child, so why the sudden change. Suddenly, his head snapped up towards the late afternoon sky. Allyson's voice echoed in his ears as his blood froze in terror…her terror. Without a second thought, he orbed away, praying that it wasn't just a trick of the mind.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper handed the girl a cup of coffee and quietly sat down across from her. The girl's eyes were locked onto the cup; her fingers tracing along the rim while the strong scent filled her nose. After a moment, she placed the cup down and shook her head. The eldest Halliwell watched the girl closely; her eyes scanning every movement. Despite what her sister had said the girl had terrified Chris. Of all the months their neurotic white lighter witch had been with them nothing had every terrified him, except this girl.

Leaning in, Piper said, "It's okay, we're gonna take care of you. You're safe here…it's Allyson, right?"

Automatically, the girl brought her knees up against her chest and glared at the older women. Fake promises, that's all the Halliwells knew how to make. Her knees brushed against her cheek and she winced. Some scars could not be healed. It didn't seem possible for her to be here...back with him, her love. No, it could be a trick, but she had felt him; Chris was so close to her. His blood ran through her veins, but even now cut off from _him_, she knew something was off.

Their blood once strong and powerful was reduced, forever tainted. Allyson shuddered as her eyes darted around them room. It was so open and yet she felt so trapped. Blinking her eyes, she tired to fight back tears. Chris, his name rolled over and over in her mind. She had to know if it was true. The older women stood up and crossed her arms as she stared at the younger girl. Instantly, the girl's gaze snapped up toward the ceiling in an unspoken prayer.

Piper watched the girl closely; following her gaze toward the ceiling in confusion. No way could someone hear her, unless she was praying to God, but her expression was totally wrong. Her lip was quivering, but a fire seemed to burn in her eyes. Before she could say anything, the sound of orbs filled the room. Chris glanced between the girl and the eldest Halliwell and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his hands sliding into his jean pockets.

The question hovered in the air for a few seconds. Piper shook her head and gestured to the young girl. Chris barely glanced over at her, but he felt her eyes boring into him. Allyson gulped as her eyes scanned his body. He seemed thinner and more battle scars lined his face beneath the glamour. Slowly, she reached out wanting, no needing to feel his touch against her skin. Wyatt's words echoed through her mind and she shook her head. Tiny tears began to roll down her face as she lowered her knees from her chest. Chris glanced over at once more and she froze; her breath catching in her throat. Hatred, pure hatred, shown through his gaze at her. Allyson gulped and looked away. With everything that happened, she didn't blame him.

"How did you come back?" Chris asked shortly.

Allyson cringed at the harsh tone, but took a deep shaky breath. Her voice was soft, but grew stronger with each verse.

**Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will run to the sea  
I wont let you fly  
I wont say goodbye  
I wont let you slip away from me**

Chris sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. As a shiver ran down his spine as he gawked at her. No, it was just a trick, anyone could know that song. Allyson slid off the couch and took tiny steps forward. But with each step of hers, he took one back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Piper watching the strange dance, but nothing else mattered as her voice brought him back.

**Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.  
Tears of An Angel **

Chris ran into out of the room. He needed to get away. Anyway from this nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. He turned and saw the girl walking up to him, fear and sorrow filling her voice as she continued to sing, trying to reach him. To reach the one she loved, her protector.

**So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, dont you fear**

Allyson cornered him in the sun room and tried to reach out to him, but again he turned away. She grabbed his hands in hers and stared into his emerald eyes. All the pain, sorrow, guilt, fear, and terror flowed through her veins as he stared down at her. Chris was so fragile and scared like a small child, broken and alone. Chris tried to pull away from her touch. Her heart beat faster and she flung herself into him, wrapping her arms around him in protection.

**Little one dont let go **

**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go**

**(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
**

Chris stared down dirty blonde hair and shook his head. Pulling away from her, he stared down into her blue eyes and sighed. Her tear stained face stared back at him as he turned and gazed at the window. Sunlight pouring through, but his world was covered in darkness. It couldn't be here, his mind was just playing tricks on him. Shaking his head, he finished the song; his voice cracking with tears. **  
Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie**

Her slender fingers caressed his cheek as she forced him to look at her again. His hand fall over hers, locking it in place. "Is it you, Ally?" Chris asked softly.

The young women nodded and kissed him gently upon the lips. Pulling away, she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "believe me know?"

Chris's breath caught in his throat and he leaned down and kissed her again with more passion. All the pain and suffering of the last three months seemed too had vanished. Their kisses deepened as their arms explored each other, misses out on old times.

"Hey, guys, not to cut all the romanciy, lovely dovey stuff, but who the hell is she?" Piper asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Instantly, the two broke apart, the old rules still running through their minds. No one could know about them being together. Allyson pressed her lips together. Okay, so it was pretty obvious that they were together.

Chris cleared his throat nervously. "Well, you see….she's a really close friend from my time."

"Obviously, a lot closer than Bianca seemed to be," Piper pointed out.

Chris physically cringed at that name. The statement hung in the air, but was quickly discarded as Allyson turned back to him.

"Chris…um, how exactly did I get here?" she asked.

The young witch white lighter laughed glanced over at Piper. "Ask her and her sisters, Ally."

"I think a spell backfired on Phoebe and Paige," Piper said, tapping her foot in annoyance. Chris rolled his eyes, typical. Looking around, he asked, "Where are they anyway?"

Piper opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off as Allyson fall to the floor. Her breathing was heavily and sweat dripped down her forehead.

Instantly, Chris knelt now next to her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Chris…we have to hurry and safe him," she said, trying to control her breathing.

Chris wrapped his arm around her shoulder and stroked her hair. He tried to comfort her, but nothing seemed to settle her. Pulling her close, he kept repeating soothing words, but she pushed him away. Gradually, she got to her feet and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked again; fear etched into his face.

"He'll come back, Chris. He'll come back," she kept repeating rocking back and forth on her feet.

Chris got up and laid his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, I know that he could, but he won't hurt you, not any more. I-"

Allyson shook her head pulled away. "It's not you he wants, Chris. Not anymore, it's me."

"You, why?" Chris said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Allyson didn't say anything, but pulled his hand out and laid it against her stomach. Beneath the fabric of the fresh shirt, something kicked against his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun, Dun, Dun! I hope that was worth the wait. I know the chapter isn't that good, but I'm in the middle of like four stories at once, so yeah/ Please review with as much detail as possible. Thanks **


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but the plot, Allyson, and any other characters not from the show. I hope you enjoy. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time:  
**

**Chris got up and laid his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay, I know that he could, but he won't hurt you, not any more. I-"**

**Allyson shook her head pulled away. "It's not you he wants, Chris. Not anymore, it's me."**

**"You, why?" Chris said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. **

**Allyson didn't say anything, but pulled his hand out and laid it against her stomach. Beneath the fabric of the fresh shirt, something kicked against his hand.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt it move again. That damned devil's child growing in her womb, tainting her. A shiver crawled down his spine in disgust and anger. Even from her kiss and hugs, her faded blue eyes were distant, cold, and sorrowful as her hand pressed tighter against his. It didn't seem possible…no it wasn't possible and yet the tiny creature still moved beneath his hot, sweaty palm. Nothing made any logical sense as he stared down into her eyes.

Those half blind eyes filled with mystery and secrets locked inside her. All the nightmares of watching her death by his older brother's hand raced through his mind while he watched her stomach raise and fall with life… two lives. Gradually, he tried to move his hand away, but she held his hand firmly against her stomach.

His touch…the security, ho how she missed it. Those safe, strong, tender arms that had kept her warm during the many long fall nights. She stared at him and drank in his eyes, soft emeralds that glowed with seriousness mixed with laughter and understanding. Yet, something was different, but it was impossible to tell through the stone mask of his face.

His fingers curled around the loose fabric of the shirt, his knuckles pressed against her skin. Allyson quickly shifted away, her breathing growing heavier as she stared at the young white lighter witch. Her mouth opened, but her voice was barely a squeak.

"What did you say?" Piper asked taking a small step toward the other young women.

The girl glanced over at her, but didn't repeat herself. Her whole body shook as she tried to stand up, but she fell back down. Instantly, Piper started to walk toward her, but Chris waved her away with a signal look. The eldest Halliwell was about to argue, but a distant cry broke into her thoughts. Mumbling something under her breath, she excused herself and headed upstairs to check on her son. Chris watched her leave and then glanced back over at Allyson. Her eyes cast down onto her lap as she shifted away from him.

Licking his lips, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Of what?" she asked, daring a glance over at him.

Chris's eyes hardened and he stood up and shook his head. How dare she try and lie to him! Did she think he was so stupid, after everything they had been through? What gave her the right to lie about that vermin, piece of dirt growing inside of her? Suddenly, he felt her try and grab his hand, but he recoiled in disgust.

"Of that… that demon!" Chris hissed through gritted teeth.

Those words cut into her heart as she lowered her eyes onto her lap. Her hand lay across her stomach in uncertainty. Without raising her eyes, she said, "Chris…please…"

"Please what, forget that…that-"

"It's a child, Chris. How can you cast it aside like a piece of dirt before it's even born?" Allyson asked, snapping her head up and glared at him.

For a moment, she saw the young leader of the resistance sworn to protect the innocent drift through his eyes, but just as quickly it vanished. Those soft, gentle emerald eyes turned cold as stone as he stared down at her. His fingers curled into a fist; their blood ran cold as he stared down at her so fragile and broken.

"Why, how…how did you let it happen? You…you wanted too and you…you…"

"Sometimes we can't have what we want, Chris. You should know that by know. It's like I wanted it and…" her voice trails off as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Oh don't give me that…what you wanted to get back me for 'being' with Bianca. You said that was fine. Allyson, you told me to go out with her to protect us both, what was wrong with that?"

"She loved you and wanted to kill me!" Allyson cried.

"She died saving my life. How can you say that you little whore?" Chris hissed.

Allyson cringed and wiped her tears away. Standing up she said, "You didn't know all about her, even Kevin knew more then you did. I guess it's true love does make you blind-"

"So you admit it, you're in love _him_, Ally," Chris said.

Allyson shook her head, shoved past him and headed for the stairs. Blue and white orbs jingled in front her, blocking her path as the young Halliwell formed. Allyson glared at him and shoved past him again, but Chris grabbed her wrist. "Ally, please…what happened?" he asked, his voice hovering between a plea and wishful denial. The tiny hairs on his arm stood up and he yanked his hand back, his blood ice cold and lifeless.

No muscle in his body could move even though his mind screamed at him to run away. Away from the pain, uncertainty, and loathing for himself Chris shook his head and stared up into Allyson's eyes. Neither said anything, but the young woman shook her head and bounded up the stairs. Chris feels his foot rise to the next step and paused, that awful feeling flowing through her…it was unbearable.

"Let her go, Chris. She's been through a lot," Phoebe said leaning against the door.

The young witch white lighter nodded shortly and shivered. Even with her empathy powers the middle sister had no idea how awful it truly was. He barely understood it and sighed deeply; if anything he needed a clear mind.

Turning around, he said, "So what did you hear?"

"Not much, except you two are worried about someone coming back-"

"And that that girl is a little whore, man Chris you do know how to pick them," Paige said, coming in from the dining room.

Chris snapped his head to the youngest sister, his fingers curling into fists. How dare Paige call Allyson that? She didn't know the whole story, the story which was on the tip of his tongue. Chris glanced over at the eldest sister and took a deep breath. All through his childhood he had been told that the truth was the best thing to do, but these were no normal circumstances. He bites his bottom lip and shakes his head. _Could today get any worse_? he thought to himself. A shrill scream pierced the air followed by a loud crash upstairs. Instantly, Chris bounded up the stairs with the sisters at his heels. Turning a corner sharply, he saw Piper standing over Allyson, her hands in the position to blow her up.

"Piper, stop!" Chris shouted, running over, but Piper held up her hand.

Without looking at him, she said, "This little slut is another demon, Chris. She could be the one coming after my son."

"You're wr-"

Allyson turned to the right as the wall exploded behind her. Wood splinted and cut into her skin as she tried to cover both her head and her stomach. Chris cringed inwardly at the protective motion, but terror filled his heart. Piper threw blow after blow, but somehow the girl dodged all her attempts. The other sisters frowned in confusion; if she was a demon why didn't she just shimmer out? Hot red blood ran down her arm covering fresh black and blues as Allyson dodged another blast from the eldest Halliwell. From behind Chris, Phoebe gasped and yelled out for her sister to stop.

Chris ran forward and spun Piper around, her arms pinned down to her sides. "Piper, stop! She isn't a demon, stop it-"

"But Wyatt's force field. She has to be," Piper said, shoving her young white lighter off of her.

Chris didn't say anything, but ran over to the girl, wrapping his arms around her. Brushing her hair away, he whispered, "I'm sorry. Let's go home."

Without another word to the sisters, the two orbed away. Piper stared at the blown up wall and sighed deeply. Their white lighter was one mystery and one that she would solve as she picked up her son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pieces of glass, paper, and flesh smashed into the far wall as a piercing scream faded away. All eyes lowered onto the ground as the Source glared at all of his followers. No one said anything, tension filling the air. Wyatt surveyed the room and cursed under his breath. How had a mere mortal completely disappeared and with his child? Under constant watch of his second most powerful followers and still she vanished.

Conjuring up a fire ball, he asked again, "How the hell did you let her go?"

"We didn't have a choice, my-"

"How dare you tell me-?"

"She…she vanished my Lord. Summoned somewhere…to the…the past," a warlock said.

Wyatt cursed and threw an energy ball at him. The warlock's words echoed in his ears, could he be telling the truth. Closing his eyes, he concentrated and shouted. Damn Christopher, he stole everything. Wyatt curled his fingers into fists as the mortal bleed from another time and place.

Bandages and tender calloused hands running down her arms, her blood flowing slow and calm totally safe in the arms of his little brother. Wyatt cursed silently and waved a dismissive hand as his followers shimmered and flamed out. Slamming his hand against the table, he made silent vow. That filthy mortal and his little brother would pay through time and space.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that was worth the wait. Please review with as much detail as possible and I know Chris was reallt harsh, but he just fond out that hs older brother made love and a child with the one he loved and it's all very complicated. So yeah. Please review with as MUCH detail as possible thanks. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing except Allyson and the plot. hope you enjoy it. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing looked the same; the whole main room was spotless. Clean, polished counter tops and tables with a complete carpet stretching across the entire floor. A strong, solid roof, and even a stage for performers when the club was open. No fires, no wards against evil…was it possible? Allyson leaned back in a chair as she shifted away for the young Halliwell. He didn't protest, but his fingers curled into a fist as he tried to fight back his tears.

She hadn't said anything for over an hour even when he helped her clean and bandage wounds. Chris sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Silence and the cold shoulder was his entire life since coming to the past. All the distrust between the sisters and himself...it was to much and not with her. The one he loved more than the whole world and who he fought to change the future. Now when he felt more a live than he had in months she felt more distant than ever. His eyes shifted down to her stomach and looked away down at his hands.

"I'm sorry about Piper…my mom. She's very proactive of…" his voice trailed off.

Allyson glanced over at him, shrugged, and sighed. "How…how could you not feel it?" she asked.

Chris's head snapped up as he stared at her. His eyebrow furrowed, but she didn't explain. Her hands trembled as she slide off the chair and walked away from him. The young Halliwell pushed back his chair and paused. Was she afraid of him? What did she have to fear from him and not from Wyatt? How could she be afraid now after everything they had been through? More questions seemed to run through his mind without an answer except fear and guilt. Chris looked at her back and sighed. It didn't seem possible for so much to have changed?

"How…how could not have felt it?" Allyson asked softly turning half way around.

Chris opened his mouth, but she stopped him, glaring at him. "I felt all your struggles Chris. No, I didn't know what was going on, but I felt your struggles of being with your family and not being able to tell them. If…if I could feel all that…how…how could you not feel my terror with your…_him_?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. Running his fingers through his hair, he said, "I guess…Wyatt was able to block the connection."

"No one can block this…this…" she tugged at rapped bandage for more blood to flow from her wrist. Turning around, she held out her wrist to show him the tiny lines of red against her skin. "This is our connection. How can someone…even him block that, Chris?"

He shrugged. It was never heard of and she was right. Yet, with the amount of power Wyatt held why was it so hard for her to think it was possible. The young white lighter witch shook his head and walked over to her. She took a step back and he paused. Was she shutting him out forever? Why pull away now…unless she loved him? His body shook as he took a deep, shaky breath. Chris looked around the club; just like the club had changed the relationship was changing before his eyes.

Stuffing his heads into his pockets, he said, "Ally…Allyson, did you…did you enjoy…it?"

Instantly, she paled and recoiled her arm, cradling it against her chest. She shook her head and took a step toward him. "No…I never wanted it. I only wanted you, Chris. He…he…"

Chris shook his head. No details and maybe just maybe it didn't happen. If he didn't know then it didn't happen and yet he had felt the proof kick his hand from within her stomach. He took a deep breath and sat down again and Allyson followed his lead. She watched him shiver and saw the glint of tears rimmed along his eyes. A tiny, ghost of a smile formed on her face. The young leader of the resistance was always so strong, never once allowing himself to feel anything for himself. Always giving, but never receiving anything and he accepted it without complaint.

Reaching her hand across the table, she wrapped her fingers in hers. Softly, she said, "It's okay, Chris."

"No-no it's not okay," he pushing her away, "not by a long shot. How could you be having his…his child? Where was Kevin in all this? How did everything get so messed up? Everything was going fine until…"

"Until…I showed up," Allyson suggested.

Chris paused and looked at her. The young women barely seven or eighteen years old looked so much older, thinner, and so fragile as she stared at him sadness etched onto her face. So much had changed just like the club around them. Her words echoed in his mind and automatically he walked over, cupping her check in his hand until their eyes locked.

Brushing away loose strands of her hair, he said, "No…I never regretted saving you that day."

"According to Kevin, you nearly blew me up with a potion," Allyson said with a glint of laughter in her eyes.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Yeah…I wasn't thinking straight then."

"Really?" Allyson said grinning.

Chris smiled and leaned down, their lips brushing against each other. Their blood boiled beneath the surface with such pleasure and desire as their arms slide around each other with familiarity and peace. Neither of them broke eye contact as they teased each other. For that moment, they were free. Away from everything and everyone, it was just them rising into the air with Chris's magic and the magic of their love.

Suddenly, the young Halliwell felt himself falling into darkness. Cries of his name, shouts, and whimpers echoed all around him. Terror and sorrow filled his entire body as he tried to fight, to keep himself pure. He wouldn't turn on his love…her name parched on his tongue even as his throat burned from fresh tears. The salt stung as it slide into open cuts. Again and again he called out for help, but cruel, amused laughter meet his ears.

Chris struggled, but firm, rough hands pinned his shoulders down against something solid. No, this couldn't be happening…why was god so cruel? Hot breath tickled his ear as his captor whispered something in his ear. More tears blurred his vision as he felt his clothes being ripped off with nails digging into his skin drawing more blood. A hand paused and rested against something on his chest and squeezed. Chris grit his teeth, his eyes pinned shut as his captor moved his hand up catching his chin between the thumb and index finger.

Chris opened his eyes, shifted his chin away, and stared with blurred vision at icy blue eyes framed with golden curls. Tenderly, his captor caressed his hair and muttered more soothing words into his ear. His stomach twisted in knots as he tried to call for help from everyone, but he was alone…totally alone. Wyatt pressed himself firmly against his lower body while kissing him. Sharp teeth bite playfully on his ear, neck, and arms.

More cries of pain exploded in his mind, his blood running cold without feeling his love. How could this happen, there was no one strong enough to break the connection. Nothing made sense anymore. How could Bianca betray them like this? Again he tried to twist away, but Wyatt only laughed and kissed him forcibly. Chris felt Wyatt's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth with pleasure, desire, and glee. He was his trophy against the greatest good there was. Pulling away, Wyatt smiled down at him, his fingers playing with loose strands of his hair again.

Slowly, he leaned down and whispered, "You're the best I've ever had, my dear."

Again Chris was falling back through a dark void and crashed onto the floor of the club, his arms wrapped around Allyson. His head throbbed; his whole body shaking with terror and shame. Every muscle in his body seemed to ache; their blood running through him chilled him. Blinking, he stared up into those dull, faded blue eyes before they turned away. Allyson pushed herself up and ran across the room. The young white lighter witch shook his head and sat up.

His fingers ran over his body, his worn out whole gray shirt and his pants. Everything was intact and yet something was lost too. Looking around the club, he saw blonde curls slip back behind the counter toward the backroom. Instantly, he jumped up and ran after her. Her name was parched on his tongue, but it wouldn't pass his lips. Everything was changed and he shuddered. Visions were Phoebe's ability, but living and feeling it was something else completely. Picking up speed, he reached the door just before she closed it.

Chris took a deep breath and knocked gently. "It's okay…Allyson. Nothing happened?"

No response.

"Ally…please open the door. We need to talk," he said.

Still, no response. Chris sighed and knocked again. Why would she talk to him? Scared, terror, not wanting him to understand, that made no sense. Again, he knocked and waited. He shook his head and leaned his fist and head against the old wood.

On the other side, Allyson pressed her back against the door listening to him, but her throat was completely dry. Words couldn't form and how could she explain it. She hadn't meant for him to see, to feel, to experience it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he tried to make her let him in. Allyson shuddered and hugged herself for warmth. He had been allowed in further than anyone had ever been in her life, in more ways then one and she felt it again.

Those cold, rough, firm hands pressing against her shoulders as the 'great' lord whispered in her ear. "See my dear, little Christopher doesn't care...." Wyatt purred.

Allyson shook his head and turned at the sound of her name. Her name passed through his lips with such pain, sorrow, and love. She shivered, turned around, and answered him through the door. "You weren't meant to see that, Chris. I'm sorry," she said softly.

Chris almost jumped, but leaned against the door again. " Please open the door, Allyson. I'm not mad at you. He's a monster and you deserve so much better. I'm so sorry Ally. So sorry…" he said.

"I…I can't…Chris. You'll get hurt. Please just go away and find me away to send me back to the future…please…" Allyson said.

"No- never. Not back to him and it's me who doesn't deserve you. Just…please open the door," Chris begged.

Tears rolled down his face. How could Allyson have so much faith in him when he left her unprotected to live under his own tyrant brother? Nothing seemed right about any of this. The door knob jiggled and he took a few steps back as the door opened completely. Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds. There was so much to say and so much still left in secrets. After a moment, Allyson took a tiny step forward. Chris didn't move and watched her carefully. She was so beautiful beneath all the secrets, betray, but somehow her beauty shown through. His breath caught in his throat as she took a few more steps towards him. Her left hand slide across her stomach and for the first time his blood remained calm.

Keeping her eyes on the ground, she said, "I'm sor-"

"Don't be…I shouldn't have left you like that," he said softly.

"But the mission. You can't stop it just for me."

"I'm not. We'll do it together, I promise," he said, taking a tiny step toward her. His index finger slide beneath her chin as he raised her eyes until they were locked with his.

She took a shaky breath and asked, "What…what about…"

Chris smiled softly and laid his finger upon her lips. Slowly, his arm wrapped around her shoulder and he squeezed them as his other hand lay across her stomach. "We'll deal with it together. I promise."

Allyson sighed in almost relief and leaned into him, totally safe with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Just so it's not confussing with the whole Wyatt and Chris incest was really Allyson, but Chris was forced to experiance it, just so it's not confussing. I hope you enjoyed. Please review with as much detail as possble and thanks so much. More coming soon. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything except Allyson and the plot. I hope you enjoy.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper paced up and down the consecratory her arms crossed over her chest. She glanced down at her son playing with some of his toys, totally content and unaware of all the danger constantly after him. How could Chris accuse him being a monster? Was she such an awful mother that her son would grow up to be such a demon? The eldest sister shook her head. It had to be a lie. A lie, that's all Chris ever told them. More and more lies and all along he was probably the very threat to Wyatt. Everything was so messed up since Chris had entered their lives and now he dared to defend that demon whore. Piper sighed deeply and cursed under her breath. Wyatt paused and looked up at his mother with interest.

"Sorry, Honey. Mommy's just mad at Chris," the brunette women said softly.

Those large, blue, innocent eyes stared up at her with such trust it choked her. Chris had to be wrong, he just had to be. Picking her son up, she headed upstairs with more questions racing through her mind with each second. In the distance, she heard Leo trying to repair the wall and a tiny smile slide onto her face. Most times she forgot how handy he could be. "How's it going?" she asked. The elder snapped his head around, sighed in relief, and ran his fingers through his hair. Leo bushed his hands off and stood up, holding out his arms for his son. Piper smiled as she handed the child over. At times, she remembered what life had been like before the neurotic white lighter witch had come into their lives.

"I think the wall might be best lift to a real carpenter," Leo admitted as he glanced down at the damage. Shifting Wyatt in his arms, he asked, "What's going on with Chris? Out hunting more demons?"

"Actually no, I think he's into dating them now," Piper said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought he said that Bianca was-"

"Not her, that little…devil girl who you healed," Piper said.

Leo frowned and shook his head. "You told me to heal her, Piper. And the girls said that she didn't even attack you or shimmer out-"

"Maybe 'cause she was to scared to think straight. Wyatt had his shied up, Leo, what was a supposed to do?" Piper asked placing her hands on her hips. T

he elder sighed, adjusting the child in his arms. He stared at his wife and took a deep breath. "Piper, if she was evil then I couldn't-"

"What about Chris?"

"What about him…he didn't attack, Wyatt, did he?" Leo asked through gritted teeth.

Instantly, his hold on his son tightened as his green eyes flashing with a silent rage. The child snuggled closer against his chest, but gazed over at his mother. Piper rolled her eyes as they shifted between her son and the destruction. She had put so much to have her little boy and all the dangers surrounding him all the time. Chris's words from her birthday rang through her mind and she shivered. "_He's gonna grow up and traumatize people with his powers, kill even_," he had lied…admitted. Even now those words hunted her everyday and in her dreams.

Brushing her hair away from her face, she asked, "so what do we do?"

Leo frowned in confusion, but footsteps pounded down the steps behind him. Turning around, he saw both Phoebe and Paige walking towards them. Adjusting his son again, he asked, "Something wrong?"

"No, but we have an idea to see if Chris and that girl-"

"Allyson," Phoebe corrected automatically.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so we thought about a truth spell."

Leo and Piper exchanged a glance and shook their heads. The youngest sister frowned and unfolded a piece of paper. Opening her mouth, Paige began to talk, but Piper ribbed the sheet out of her hand.

"Yeah, major personal gain, Paige. Do you want a repeat of that time with Prue, Phoebe?" the brunette asked looking between both sisters.

"It's the only thing we can think of and anyway we reworded it to just affect the girl," Paige said.

Piper rolled her eyes. After three years, Paige was still thinking like a child. No matter how they tweaked the spell, personal gain was still personal gain. How could Phoebe go along with that plan?

Crossing her arms over her chest, Piper said, "Look I hate them too, but a truth spell will only add to our problems, remember it works on us too."

"Yah, but how else are we gonna get the information on his little friend?" Paige asked, her eyebrows raised.

Piper rolled her eyes and glanced over at her ex husband. He had barely said a word the whole time and yet she knew where he stood on the issue. Ever since Chris had gotten here total mistrust had entered their lives with lies and more lies coming from the young white lighter witch. It still didn't seem possible that one young man could change so much in only a matter of months. Her eyes rested upon her son, her little golden haired angel always under demon attacks.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "All right we'll do it and pray we're not making the biggest mistake."

"Don't you want to know?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I do, but I remember what we went through the first time," Piper said pushing past her sisters toward the attic. The younger sisters exchanged glances and quickly followed the brunette with Leo at their heels.

"We have the spell right here," Paige said.

Piper ignored her and began to flip through the Book of Shadows. The pages seemed to fly past her like she wasn't even looking, but no one dared to interupt her.

Leo and thw girls exchanged glances as Leo set Wyatt in the play pen. Straighting himself, he asked, "Honey, what are you-"

She held up her hand nenver lifting her eyes from the book. Scanning her eyes over a page, she mouths a spell to herself and siighs. Paige rolls her eyes and said, "what are you doing, Piper?"

"Looking for another spell that'll give us more answers. Knowing Chris he'll find away a truth spell or spin it so that it's not a lie, but not the whole truth," Piper said glancing over at her youngest sister.

Pheobe's eyebrows forrowed for a moment and then nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

Piper shrugged and slammed the book shut in fustration. Shaking her head, she walked over and picked up her son. The middle sister sighed and took a piece of scrape paper up and tapped it against her right palm.

"Okay, how do we word this without personal gain?" Pheobe asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Piper?" Leo asked. His wife glanced over at him and shook her head. "After all your accusing him and casing him across the whole world, you're having seconds thoughts?"

"While…I mean after everything he's done to protect Wyatt I think we shouldn't invade his private life I mean if there's one thing Chris isn't, he's not stupid"

"He wasn't start enough not to fall for a demon and maybe even two," Paige pionted out, "and he's not even a Halliwell so he was no excuse."

Piper nodded and adjusted her son in her arms. Wyatt giggled and stared up at his mother with that same innocent, pure gaze of contantment and peace. The eldest sister sighed as Pheobe began to scribble on the pad of paper. After a moment, she slapped the pad in victory. She flipped the pad over and showed it to her older sister for insepction.

Piper looked it over and nodded. "I think it'll work."

"It better work," Paige said, "I have to get back to my temp job before three or else I'm fired."

"Again?" Piper asked, smirking. The youngest sister playfully slapped her arm and went and stood on the other side of Pheobe. Scanning the page, she nodded, took a deep breath, and began to recite the spell along with her sisters.

**Through secrets locked away**

**Bring them into the light**

**So that we may**

**See through this black night**

Lights flickered across the attic roof as the ground shook beneath their feet. Faling against the floor, they all exchanged glances as a bright blue light in the form of the triquatra appeared along the back wall as a figure stepped through. Mili-seconds later, the bright light vanished behind him and silence followed. Leo bblinked and reached over to check on his son, but his eyes snapped over to the young man before them. The man was wearing jeans and a long sleeve red shirt with short blonde hair. He seemed so contant standing there that it seemed he belonged here. Leo shook his head and looked over at his wife, but she was already on her feet.

"Who the hell are you?"the eldest asked, her arms postioned at her waist, waiting to attck. The young man snapped his head in her direction and smiled softly. "Mom, it's me Wyatt?"

"Nice try buddy," Paige said standing by her sister's side. Sharp blue eyes snapped over to the middle sister and shook his head. "Aunt Paige always the-"

"Cut the crap. Who are you?" Piper said raising her amrs and blowing up a chair only inches from the young man.

"Look, I didn't ask to be brought back here, you're spell did that and I need to bring Christopher back. He ran away to the past and Mom's…you're worried sick about him. I need to find him," the man said.

Piper narrowed her eyes, but walked over to him and stared into his eyes. Those same deep blue orbs that she charressed more than life itself. A small hiccup escaped her lips as she throw her arms around her grown up son.

"It is you," she cried tightening her arm around him.

"Yeah it is, Mom, please where is Christopher?" Wyatt asked gently.

"He's at the club and why would I be worried so much about that lying little son of a Bitch?" Piper asked, her thoughts finally clear.

Wyatt stared at her for a few mintues and then smiled. "His mother died when he was little and you took him in cause we were…" he cleared his thraot, "best friends."

"So at least he was truthful about knowing you," Phoebe said. No one else said anything all to in shock at their son and nephew at twenty-six standing before them. Shaking his head, Leo asked, "So the future isn't really bad?"

"Bad, who gave you that idea?" Wyatt asked and shook his head, "nevermind I know who and where is he?"

"He's at P3 with his demon girlfriend. That little whore," Piper muttered under her breath. Wyatt smirked and said, "Yeah Christopher didn't make the best chioces in the future ethier. Now I'll go and find him okay?"

"Let me drive you, Wyatt," his mother said quickly. Wyatt shook his head and smiled at her. "No, I want it to be a surprise and besides I think little me wants some attention from you."

Piper turned to look at her smaller son and heard the famlier sounds of blue orbs fading away as the older form of her child left. Throwing her hands up, she looked toward the ceiling and said, "I hope this isn't the case in the future little mister."

Without another word, she picked up her infant son and headed down stairs, leaving her sisters and husband in her dust.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allyson's hand flew to her stomach as a graon esacped her lips. Her child was kicking faster and faster as though it could feel it too. That unknown and terrorifying pressance that was meant to be back in the future. Her face had paled and her eyes were wide as another maon slipped from her lips. Chris's head snapped up as he stared at her from across the table. Anxiety etched on his face as he slide off the stool.

"What's wrong?" he asked tenderly.

The young women didn't speak, but shook her head, her eyes pinned shut against the pain. Calloused fingers brushed a few stray hairs away from her forehead while his other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Rubbing his hhand along her arm, he said firmly, "Talk to me, Ally, I need to know."

Her head rested against his chest as she took five deep breaths. Sweat dripped dwon her hands as she tried to calm herself. Against her, she felt Chris stiffen as her emotions flowed into him again. Terror filled her heart, but Chris's grip only tightened around her as he whispered, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay."

"How…how do you know?" Allyson asked softly, her vioce shaking. T

he young witch white lighter released her and rested both hands upon her shoulders and stared into her eyes. Their blood ran on terror through his viens, but he tried to keep his vioce calm, the leader of the resistance scratching at the surface.

"It will, Allyson. I swear I'll keep you safe, now and forever," he said.

He wanted to believe those words, but shuddered as his last expeirnce with her emotions replayed through his mind. No one should've gone through that and Wyatt would never touvh her again as long as he breathed.

Allyson gripped his hand and whispered, "what can we do? He's…he's here, Chris."

Chris winced, but hugged her tightly. His hot breath tickled against her ear as he whispered, "hold on tight."

Instantly, she obeyed, her nails digging into through his shirt and into his skin, but Chris welcomed that pain. That pain of love, terror, and trust all rolled into one as they orbed out of the club. Seconds later, another swirl of orbs formed into the club. Wyatt scanned the area and gritted his teeth, but then smirked as terro filled his viens. Running, always running, that was what Christopher did. The older son smirked and ran his hand across the table top, feeling her.

"Little whore," he muttered as he felt her terror of him and for their child gorw. Shaking his head, he looked around the empty, clean, complete club and said, "You can run Christoopher, but you can't hide forever, you or your little slut."

Without another word, he orbed off. The chase had finally begun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun Dun!! Review and you'll find out what happens faster. I know there wasn't a whole lot of Chris and Ally, but don't worry they aren't forgotten. Review with much detail and possible please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. I know I have other stories to do, but I'm on a roll with this one and don't ask it's just how my mind works. I own NOTHING, but Allyson and the plot. I hope you enjoy. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Last time**

**"Little whore," he muttered as he felt her terror of him and for their child gorw. Shaking his head, he looked around the empty, clean, complete club and said, "You can run Christoopher, but you can't hide forever, you or your little slut." Without another word, he orbed off. The chase had finally begun**.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where could they go? Where could they hide? He felt it, everywhere they went he heard him. That dark chuckle of amusement and irritation of his older brother. It was a game of hide and seek with a double loss if they were found. Chris shook his head as his grip tightened around the young women pressed against him with all her might. No it wasn't him or his life, it her and that….that thing growing inside her that caused his blood to turn to ice at the thought of losing them. Beside him, Allyson muttered something under her breath, but the words fall on deaf ears as he glanced down to where she was looking. The young Halliwell's blood boiled as he watched her trying calm that devil spawn. That demon growing inside of her with each second. He took a deep breath and tried to sense another safer location. Always running that what Wyatt said, but it had kept Chris alive longer than he had imaged. Chris felt Allyson shift against him as she tried to take breath breaths, but chocked on the little oxygen around them.

Patting her on the back, Chris said softly, "try not to breath. You're not used to orbing at this speed yet."

Allyson opened her mouth to respond, but paled slightly. He hadn't spoken aloud, but through her mind. She glanced up at him and tried to ask a question through her mind, but something was blocking it; a barrier of stone that her thoughts couldn't break though. She bite her lip and shivered, the chilly wind pushing against her face that her cheeks stung. Despite the barrier, the same questions raced through her mind without any answers. Inside, she felt the child….her child kick against her. A tiny half hearted smile formed on her lips as another debate circled around her. The girl sighed deeply, but her grip tightened around the young witch white lighter, the leader of the resistance, and her protector. His promise rolled her mind, but fear still crept into her heart. No matter where they went, Wyatt was bound to find them. On instinct, Chris tightened his hold on her waist with a glimmer of reassurance.

Chris sighed deeply and cringed as more laughter circled through his mind. Wyatt was to close, but where could they go? As if on cue, he heard Piper calling his name. She sounded urgent, but he shook his head. Now wasn't time to allow his own child emotions to stir him to his mother. All the women in his life had been hurt and he wouldn't put her in danger on purpose. Beside him, he felt Allyson nudge him in silent encouragement. Maybe just maybe the sisters could help them even as Allyson shivered in fear.

Piper at times seemed scarier than the dark Lord that ruled over the future. The young Halliwell took a few deep breaths as his mother's voice echoed through mind…totally filled with more confusion and chaos. He bit his lip and forced himself to try and clear his jumbled thoughts. Next to him, Allyson squeezed his hand in a small attempt at reassurance, but it only drove terror into his heart. It didn't matter where he went, even going back to the past, had left her alone and in terrible danger; that same danger that had plagued him his entire life. Again, the laughter circled through his mind as he tried to sense some safer place.

"Where can we go?" he asked himself.

Everything was still fuzzy and unfocused except for his mother calling him mixed with his brother's insane chuckles. He sighed deeply and glanced down at the young women beside him. She needed some place safe and the sisters were her best protection if he could explain her. Closing his eyes, he sensed Piper and a small glimmer of hope surfaced. They were at the manor, where the sisters were the most powerful. Quickly, he dug his fingers into her waist and orbed back to the manor just praying that the sisters would hear him out.

Piper's head snapped around from her infant son in the high chair as the familiar sound of orbs surrounded her and her hear leapt. Her son must be back; her pure, good son that Chris had lied about. Yet when the bright lights faded, she saw the same brown hair and emerald eyes meet her gaze and her smile fell away. Next to him, the blonde devil was clinging to him for dear life.

The eldest sister gritted her teeth and asked, "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Piper, she's not after Wyatt. Please just let her stay here where she's safe, please," Chris said, his voice hovering between a demand and a desperate plea.

Beside him, he felt Allyson shiver, but here was where she would be most protected, there was no other way. Piper glanced over at the younger women and bit back her sarcastic comment. Staring into the faded blue eyes, and pale face she saw nothing but fear. A fear rooted in losing a child before it even takes its first real breath of life.

The hard brown eyes soften slightly, but go straight up to the ceiling and cried out. "Leo, could you come here?"

In seconds, her ex husband formed in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" he asked as his eyes shifted over to Chris and the strange girl. Picking her son out of his seat, Piper said, "Take Wyatt up there for a little bit please."

"Why…" Leo's voice trailed off as he glanced over at the girl and then at his ex wife. "No problem," the elder said as he took his small son and orbed off.

After a moment, Piper turned around and smiled. Chris gritted his teeth, but restrained himself from yelling at his mother. How dare she think of her little golden angel when he was the same boy chasing him and Allyson through time.

Shaking his head, he said, "I'll see you soon. Call if you need"

"Chris, you promised," Allyson whispered, her words barely auditable as oxygen flowed into her lungs.

The young witch white lighter ran his fingers through her hair and turned her to face him. Her eyes didn't meet his, but he gently tilted her chin up. "It'll through him off track if we split up. If you need anything I'll know. But you're safest here."

Allyson glanced over at the brunette women and nodded slightly. Without another word, Chris tenderly kissed her forehead and orbed away. Silence filled the kitchen as the girl swayed and fell into a chair and looked up toward the ceiling. "I hate it when he does that."

Piper chuckled and walked over, sliding into another chair across from her. "I know what you mean. It can get very annoying at times."

Allyson's head snapped around to look at her and sighed. Instantly, Piper's hands curled into fists as she glanced over at the younger women. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Is the baby his?"

"Whose?" Allyson asked, her bottom lip trembling as her eyes lowered onto the table. Piper glared at her and stared at her directly. "Chris, is the child Chris's god damned kid?"

Allyson sighed and shook her head. She looked out the window into the bright, sunlight that glistened against the glass. "I wish, god I wish it was his. He would make a great father."

Piper gawked at her and rolled her eyes. "Yeah he'd set a great example for-"

"It's no different than Leo, Piper. He's never around-"

"How dare you, you don't even know him, who are you to judge something you know-"

"Look at the bruises Piper, beneath the long sleeves, the jackets, there is all the proof you need cause Leo never come to heal them and he even caused some"

Allyson's head snapped to the right, her check stinging red while her ears rang. Rubbing her cheek gingerly, she turned around and saw Piper standing over her, the brown eyes filled with hatred. The young blonde glared at her, but her right hand instantly moved over her stomach in the tinniest form of protection. Despite the pain, Allyson wouldn't show weakness not when Wyatt had stolen everything from her already. Quickly, Piper flung out her hands, but stopped as a voice called out from the right.

"Mom, stop. She's with me," Wyatt said softly.

Both women snapped their hands around to see the young, clean blonde hair man. His icily blue eyes shifted over to her as a small smile danced at the corners of his lips with a small nod to the mortal. Closing her eyes, she felt the child begin to kick hard against her stomach as her breath caught in her throat. Terror and confusion clouded her thoughts as she stared at the clean, shorted haired Wyatt that shared the same identity with the tyrant from the future. She shivered and tried to move away from the monster that breathed just beneath the glamour, but Piper's firm glare froze her in place.

Turning back to her son, Piper said, "I thought you wanted Chris."

Wyatt shrugs. "I just wanted to say hi to him, but I really wanted her," gesturing to Allyson, "She is the mother of my child after all."

"Her, Wyatt, she's a demon!" Piper cried out in shock and anger.

Wyatt glanced over at the girl and shook his head in silent laughter. Clearing his throat, he said, "Don't worry, Mom, I know how to deal with her. And we really need to get back to my time before we screw up anything."

"So soon?" his mother asked quietly. The older version of her son nodded sympathetically and cocked a finger for Allyson to follow him. "Is the book still in the attic?" he asked.

Piper nodded and asked, "Can't I come with you at least until the last minute when you guys have to leave?"

"No, it's best not to know to much about the future and this is one of the ways to keep things the way they are, okay?" Wyatt asked.

Piper pouted, but nodded in understanding. With a free hand, Piper helps the girl up and gives her a little shove towards her 'older' son. Allyson glanced over her shoulder, but Wyatt gingerly linked his fingers in hers as he brought her close.

"It's so good to see you Allyson, ready to go home?" Wyatt asked.

The young women opened her mouth, but a firm squeeze silenced her except for a simple nod. Once Wyatt told his mother farewell, he led her back up the attic without a word. At the threshold, he tossed her inside and shut the door.

Turning around, he asked, "You little slut, did you think you could escape that easily?"

Allyson didn't say anything as terror pulsed through her body. Skin broke and rubbed as she slid across the wooden floor; a shiver crawls down her spine as her hand slides in front to kick the child. For a mille-second, she sighed in relief until she felt herself being lifted into the air until she's on her feet again.

Gingerly, Wyatt traced her jaw line with his index finger and toyed with a stray piece of hair. "I'm so glad my girl and my child are safe little one," he whispered.

Her body stiffened beneath his touch and tried to shift away, but Wyatt caught her chin and forced her to look at her. A tiny amused smile curled at the corners of his lips as he shook his head. "No, no calling out for little brother to come help," he said wagging his finger in front of her face. Tenderly, he pushed her hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek roughly. His nails dug into her skin, but her throat was swollen shut to cry out in pain. Small tears rolled down her face, but he wipped them away with a small chuckle.

"I thought we agreed tears only make it worse, little one," he said.

Allyson's bottom lip trembled as she tried to suck down the remainder of her tears. Fresh terror flowec through her cold blood as she stared into those icy blue eyes. Those eyes that plauged her nightmares and life as she fought to urge to cry out. In a single motion, she felt something slipped onto her index finger; her eyes instantly lowering to her hands. Cold, smooth, plain silvermetal ring fit perfectly to her size rested upon her finger and her breath caught in her thraot. No, no Chris had taken it with him. It was his gift…his promise to her that they would be together in a better future. No inscription was engraved into the ring, but the message was clear. As clear as all those unspoken gestures and unknown answers, but filled with hope and promise from Chris to his young mortal angel.

More tears slipped down her face, but Wyatt gingerly wipped them away as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Christopher doesn't know how to treat a women, Allyson. You deserve so much better"

"No…no get the hell off," Allyson said taking a few steps away.

Wyatt's gaze hardened as he slapped her across the face. Compreasing his left index finger and and thumb, he shook his head. "Shh, shh all thse stress is not good for my son, you little Bitch."

Allyson crawled at the air for air as she cried out for the younger Halliwell, but Wyatt only chuckled. "He can't help you worthless whore. That little connection means nothing to him. Why do you think he never came all those times?"

The young women glared at her tomenter and swayed as she fall onto her knees trying to breath. Her eyes squnited against the pain as she slid between darkness and concousiness. Every fiber in her body screamed to yell to find away fro their connection to be stronger than Wyatt's magic. Magic…no it wasn't magic that connected them it was love….love was more powerful than magic, it just had to be. All the fairy tales were about love concouring all weren't they? Whycouldn't Chris feel this, could he have been lying to her this whole time? The child…oh the child growing her womb could Chris be getting revenge for something she had not willingly done to him. Didn't he know it caused her just as much pain to hold another…his own brother's child within her? Swaying on her knees, Allyson heard Wyatt moving closer to her until he was kneeling down beside her. Caressing her cheek lightly, he rleased his telpathic hold on her thraot as she callosped against him.

He smiled gently, he brushed away a few stray hairs and whispered into her ear. "You are the one, Allyson, the one for little Christopher, but don't worry, you'll see him soon my dear."

Picking her up brideyle style, he waved his hand and bright blue and white light shown from a large portal. Wyatt smiled and looked down at the young women in his arms. This filthy mortal horbering his child, but the halliwell blood ran through her viens even just from a blood bond. Sull this little mortal had become more important than even little Christopher could even imgine. As if on cue, the familier sounds of orbs sounded behind him.

"Let her go, Wy!" Chris commanded as he raised his arm.

"Not so fast Christopher, do you wish to harm yur love or the child she carries?" Wyatt asked, turning around to face his little brother.

Chris froze as he saw Allyson pressed against Wyatt's chest, but shook his head. "Let her go!" he demanded again taking another step forward.

Wyatt chuckled and moved back towards the portal. "Come and get her little Bro. Come and save her before time runs out."

Chris gritted his teeth and ran for the portal, but crashed into the wooden wall. A barrier of time and a barrier from his own angel with time running out. Quickly, he ran over and began flipping through the Book of Shadows. Off in the distance, footsteps bounded upstairs as the sisters came running into the attic.

"What the hell happened?" Piper asked crossing her arms over chest.

Chris ignored her and kept flipping through the book. Phoebe glanced over at her eldest sister and then at the young white lighter witch. Taking a small step forward, she asked, "Chris, what happened?"

"Wyatt took Allyson and I have to go and save her," Chris answered truthfully, no time for anymore lies.

"Wyatt and her are getting married Chris. She's having his child so stop worrying and you lied to us. He isn't evil"

"Glammor, he only pretened to be good but I have to go now," Chris said, scanning his eyes over a spell.

"That makes no sense-"

"Yeah it does and now excuse me I'm busy here," Chris said irritaited.

There wa sno time left not when Wyatt had Allyson. When his brother had promised to harm her if he didn't get there in time. Muttering the spell under his breath, the portal opened with a swash. Without a secound thought, Chris ran and dove into it with the sisters right on his heel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well I hope you enjoyed and please reveiw WITH AS MUCH DETAIL as possible, thanks and more coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter, I OWN NOTHING, ecept Allyson and the plot. I hope you enjot it. **

**Last time:**

**Without a second thought, Chris ran and dove into it with the sisters right on his heel.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three crashed against cold damp pavement. Instantly, Chris was up on his feet; all his senses on high alert. Every muscle, every fiber of his body surged with electricity with his hairs standing on end. A chill crawled down his spine as his eyes scanned the area; totally deserted and so still. No birds, cars or even voices blew through the alley. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and jumped around ready to attack, but Piper held up her hands. "Whoa, calm down and where the hell are we?" the eldest sister asked, lowering her hands back down to her side.

Phoebe nodded in agreement as she stood up; small lines of blood rolling off her palm onto the rough pavement. Both sisters stared at their young white lighter for an explanation, but he ignored them. His old instincts returning to him as he glanced all around the empty alley. Something was wrong, he had followed Wyatt directly afterwards and should've come out at the same place. Unless Wyatt had blocked that area to torment Chris even further. Cut off from Allyson for even longer….oh god Allyson. The young brunette felt his body trembling as their blood raced through him faster and faster as terror rose in her heart. Terror for that devil's child growing inside of her…how could she care so much about that mistake? Instantly, Chris's deep emerald eyes drifted over to the eldest Halliwell, her own harsh words to her youngest son ran through his mind.

"So where the hell are we?" Piper asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Where's Paige, I thought she was with us?" Phoebe asked, looking between her older sister and white lighter.

Piper opened her mouth, but Chris held up his hand and shook his head. Both sisters exchanged a glance, but neither spoke as Chris grabbed their wrists. He began to quicken his pace, dragging the other two behind him. Off in the distance, a low buzzing and humming sound rose in pitch as the three companions quickened their pace. Rounding a corner, Piper yanked her arm free.

"I'm not going anywhere until-"

Chris tackled her to the ground shielding her with her body as his right hand waved fiercely to right. Behind him, metal crashed against wood with a deafening echo through the deserted streets. His breathing was shallow as he turned and stared down the younger version of his mother. For a moment, panic passed through her deep, warm brown eyes as she stared back up at him. A fear he had seen only once….he shook his head and jumped off of her in regret.

Pushing herself up, Piper said, "Okay, you need to start answering some questions."

The young white lighter witch shook his head again, held up his index finger to lips, and then turned and began to walk away. Public places were too easy to be spotted. Without stopping, he kept walking with each step heightening his senses. Quietly, the two sisters followed him, but their eyes drifted all over the ghost town of the city. It felt so familiar, but held so much destruction it was a new world too. All the glories shops that had lined the street were blown apart. Sparkles of glass still glinted on the dark pavement in the faint moonlight peeking through the gray smoke clouds overhead. Builds stood empty with only a gentle breeze blowing the dust around to show any sign of possible life.

Roofs were ripped off while algae grew along the weakened walls. Cracks and large ditches filled the road, death traps for anyone not watching where they were going. Street signs were cut down while the street lamps were simple bulbs in the lamp posts with the glass scattered around the base. No grass or other signs of life filled the city as the three darted in and out of alleys. Fresh smoke filled their lungs from a fire off in the distance, but their guide quickly turned and headed off to the right. Holding their arms over their mouths, the sisters watched as Chris walked along barely breathing. As they dove into another alley, Piper cleared her throat and brushed the smoke away.

"I'm sorry, but don't we tend to avoid allies since this is where demons hang out?" the eldest sister asked impatiently.

"Not when the demons rule the world," Chris spat back in disgust.

Beside him, he felt Phoebe as she turned and stared at him, confusion etched onto her face. Leaning in close she said, "I thought you said Wy….someone else ruled the world."

"Yeah, but the demons are at his command and follow him without failure. It's basically the reverse that it is in the past," Chris explained, his eyes squinting against the dense smoke.

His heart sank even deeper as he heard the faint screams of innocents in danger off in the distance. Innocents the simple play things for the demons to toy with for their own pleasure just like Wyatt was doing with…. Chris shook his head and turned back to the sisters. Confusion and more fear shown through their eyes despite their strong personalities, this world was foreign to them. Grabbing their hands again, he ran deeper into the alley without stopping. He felt Phoebe's warm blood against his palm, but still quickened his pace. Terror kept him walking to keep the blood flowing and the connection between him and Allyson alive.

After a few minutes, Phoebe leaned in closer again and asked, "Why don't we just orb?"

Chris shook his head and paused, his eyes closed in concentration. The same humming sound zoomed over to them from the left and flashed a yellow light against the sisters. Piper paused and glanced over at the younger brunette. "Chris…?" she asked quietly.

Without another word, Chris waved his hand and once more sent the probe against the opposite side of the alley. Ripping a piece of cloth from his shirt, he handed it over to Phoebe. "Here wrap it around your wrists. Your exposed blood and the massive power exchange has heightened the probes sense to find witches," the young white lighter witch said.

"Okay, maybe you better start explain things for us," Piper said, helping her sister.

"Again, not here. Please can we get out of here now," Chris said through gritted teeth.

Darting across the street, he sighed deeply and gestured for the sisters to follow him. Night ware on, covering them in almost complete darkness as the sister tried to follow their young stubborn guide. A few minutes later, they came to came to a courtyard littered with trash and more destruction. Bricks and more dust swirled around the trio as they stared at the one building still whole. Phoebe felt her sister grab her arm tightly while her breathing grew faster and shallower. Despite all the chaos and damage to the city, the building was one of the most familiar places to them. Through the large sign had been taken down, it felt like a second home.

Neither of the sisters spoke as Chris walked straight into the club silently. His heart sinking with each step as the silence lingered on he continued to walk inside. Old wood and plaster were chipped away from the walls while the counter and bar were ripped off the floor. Ashes and the lingering screams of numberous innocents filled the stale air. Scanning the reminder of the club, Chris felt his hear drop into stomach as he forced his thoughts away from the destruction and guilt. How had a plan ment to change things for the better had gone so wrong. All those people he had sworn to protect and keep safe were gone with their last moments of life left on the floor and stained on his soul just as Allyson's blood ran through his viens and the same blood spilled to help shield the innocents from harm.

"What the hell happened to my club?" Piper asked extending her amrs wide in disbelief.

The young witch white lighter stared at her and shook his head. He had almost forgotten them…the people who had abandoned the innocents when the world need them most. Chris bite back a bark of laughter at the ironry that he had done the same to the people in his time. Were all Halliwells densitied to leave the ones most important to them? Shaking his head, he continued down the stairs and kicked away at the debry.

"It was already destoried before and it was headquaters for the resistance," Chris explained.

"A resistance for what…oh god you were gonna muder my son! You little son of low class whore Bitch. Well, I guss the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with the slut you picked up," Piper cried, her hands raising from her sides, but Chris smacked them away.

His deep emerald eyes flashed as his fingers curled into fists. This young women before him was not his mother, the mother he adored and cherished, and whose memory we fought to keep alive so that he could keep going and stop Wyatt. Gritting his tteth, he turned away. Anger never solved anything…and yet it was so easy to just let it take over. Not having to mask his feelings or try and keep calm when inside he wanted to explode and cry out for someone to just listen to him. To allow himself to be comfronted and loose control just once. He felt Phoebe's hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and spun around to face the two younger versions of two people he once knew so well.

"Don't Phoebe just don't. And can you ever think about anyone except yourself. Everyday it was the same stuff, I want a normal life, no demons, I have a kid and a bussiness to look after I'm too busy You know nothing about this place or what it stood for. And we were never gonna touch your _precius first born son_," he spat the last four words out like pioson.

Both women seemed to cower under his intense gaze, but he barely noticed. It didn't matter if they had gotten his message or not, he didn't need their help; he never had even as a child. But as child his mother had loved him so much, but Piper wanted nothing to do with him. Every look, glance, smile, sneer, and word spoken volumes of hatred and mistrust towards her young unaksed for white lighter. Chris glared at her and turned away; his whole body stiffening as he felt Allyson's terror and Piper's gaze bearing into his back.

After a few moments, Phoebe said, "You're right, Chris. We don't know what you or anyone here has been through, but we want to help now. Please…let us try and help at least help you find Allyson if nothing else."

"She won't be safe. She's never safe with me," Chris muttered to himself.

"That's not true and you have us now, we'll help protect her too and-"

"Like Piper did so well last time?" Chris askedm glaring at the brunette.

Piper shook her head and sighed. "Chris, it wasn't my fault. She said Leo hurt you and abused you in the future. How the hell would she know that and Wyatt is good. This descutuion must have happened while he was gone."

"No, this destruction has been going on for ten years with Wyatt at the lead and even longer with all the demons even ones that you guys have never faced," the young whitch white lighter said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Chris, I know you're upset, but it isn't fair-"

Chris let out a hollow laugh. "When has life ever been fair, Phoeobe answer that."

Phoebe opened her mouth, but paused. He was right and she shivered as her heart sank. She felt his pain and crushed her heart, but something else was hidden deeper than her powers could reach. Only a flicker of emotion glowed beneath his hard core shell, a buried memory forgotten in detail, but the pain was still raw.

Taking a step closer, Pheobe said, "Chris…how…how did this happen?"

"Why not ask your little nephew, Pheoebe?" Chris said.

"That's not far, Chris. We onlt know him a cute little baby. How can…could we know or even think we has capable of all this?" Pheobe asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The young white lighter rolled his eyes and turned away from them. Nothing they said or did changed anything that Wyatt had done to him and countless others. How could they really understand what it was like living under his region of terror and cruelity. Chris felt his body stiffen as Allyson's own terror rose in his blood. Kicking away another piece debry, he walked away towards the backroom. The door opened easilywith a small squeak as he shoved it all the way open.

Every bone in his body was exchausted and sleep wighed heavy on his eylids, but sleep always seemed to aviod him as dust swirled around the air. Darkness surrounded the room, but he knew the room by heart. A simple room, that he had stayed in in the past, were filled with so many memories both horrible and beauitful. Behind him, he heard the sisters talking, but their vioces fall on death ears as another whispered in his ear. Blinking, he saw the outline of a slender figure hovering over the bed on his lap…the last night he had been with her where everything was peaceful. He heard it again, her vioce talking to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Chris, you have too," she whispered as she leaned against him. _

_Her arms were wrapped securely around his neck. Sitting upon his lap, she lowered his head and rested it against his shoulder, breathing in his scent. The scent was unnamed, but it was his and she loved it, just as much as he loved him. Chris combed his fingers through her darkened blonde locks in a soothing motion, even to calm his own nerves. Just beyond the door, the sound of the restful members of the resistance tried in vain to sleep, each second seemed to drag on with urgency, even through Chris had reassured them all over a million times that the plan would work. But now alone with her, he felt his own terror and uncertainty building within his chest. __Resting his head on top of hers, he muttered, "I can't leave you."_

_His companion remained silent and simply squeezed him tighter. Righting herself, she stared deep into his emerald gaze through her own soft brown ones._

"_You have to, just like you have to keep up appearances with Bianca…for us," she whispered. _

"_Why" Chris asked, like a five year old. The girl sighed deeply and started to shift her position to get up, but he secured his grip around her waist._

"_Ally, please I love you and I hate pretending…it hurts me to see you in pain."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chris froze and shook his head. Everything was spinning and out of control. Her pain…no he only felt her pressence, but no emotions. Panic gripped all his senes as he glanced over his shoulder at the sisters. No there wasn't time to get them involved and he felt her panic as he tried to sense where she was. Quickly, he closed his eyes and blocked out all other distractions as he orbed away. Reforming in a grassy fuild, he saw a single figure lying on the grass. Dirt and grass matted her blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders and down a long white gown. Without a second thought, he boltted over and knelt down beside her.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he asked, "Ally, Allyson, are you okay?"

Her body shook beneath his touch and she recioled away from him, bringing her knees up against her chest. Tears slid down her face as she shook against the cold. The simple white nightgown was to thin to though stand the cold wind.

"Allyson, Ally, are you okay?" Chris asked again.

The girl didn't responde, but continued to shiver. Gingerly, Chris brushed back her hair from her face and ran his fingers down her arms and caressed her cheek. No visable bruises or harms could be seen, and not once did she wince in pain. More confussion clouded his thoughts as he tried to make sense of this new game of Wyatt's. He shook his head, there wasn't time/ Quickly, he scopped her up, bridal style, but paused. Along the back of her legs, he felt something wet press against his fingers. Glancing down, he saw upon the tips of grass a small pile of fresh, wrm blood.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon and please review as much detail as possible. Thanks and more coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. I own nothing, but Allyson and the plot. I know it's short, but please don't hold that against me. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Last time:**

**"Allyson, Ally, are you okay?" Chris asked again. **

**The girl didn't respond, but continued to shiver. Gingerly, Chris brushed back her hair from her face and ran his fingers down her arms and caressed her cheek. No visible bruises or harms could be seen, and not once did she wince in pain. More confusion clouded his thoughts as he tried to make sense of this new game of Wyatt's. He shook his head, there wasn't time/ Quickly, he scoped her up, bridal style, but paused. Along the back of her legs, he felt something wet press against his fingers. Glancing down, he saw upon the tips of grass a small pile of fresh, warm blood.**

* * *

A strong breeze blew against his back as he tried to shield Allyson from the cold. His body felt warm against hers, but his fingers were frozen onto the back her legs. The stinky, hot blood burned into his skin as it ran down beneath his fingers. Color drained from his face as the blood stained his left hand. Her eyes remained closed as though she was asleep, but the sight caused him to shiver. Goosebumps ran up and down his arms as his eyes scanned the area. Off to the left, a half destroyed stone angel watched them with a wary stare, as though she reflected his own emotions. Old pillars formed a semi circle around them, the stone starting to crumble. Staring down at the girl in his arms, he tried to piece everything together. Yet only more questions filled his mind then answers. What was Wyatt's game now? How could he kill his own child and almost kill the women who carried it? Chris's grip tightened on the girl as closes his eyes in concentration. Silence surrounded them as he opened his eyes again A stiff breeze blows past them again as Allyson shivers under his touch. Yet, Chris barely noticed as another voice fills his ears from a long time ago.

"Marry me," he said, holding another's girl's hand.

Spinning around, he saw himself and Bianca sitting on a bench only a little over a year ago. Bianca was dressed in her usual black leather and a clack jacket as she stares back at Chris.

Looking around, she asked carefully, "you're asking me know, here?"

"This is still our spot. What he's done to it can't change that ever," Chris said with a tiny smile.

Bianca blushed slightly as he slid the engagement ring onto her finger. The young leader returned the smile and leaned in to kiss her. Chris shook his head and looked away from the bench. So much had changed sense he proposed to the phoenix a barely a year ago. He was no longer the same leader of the resistance or the same man. Going to past had changed him in more ways than one, even as he adjusted the young women in his arms. Another chill ran down his spine as more blood stained his fingers. He took a deep breath and tried to concentrate, but still no golden glow surrounded his hands. Under his breath, Chris cursed as he shook his head. Off in the far concerns of mind, he heard his mother calling his name. No, it wasn't his mother; it was Piper Halliwell calling for her white lighter, not her second son. His heart sank even deeper as he scanned the area once more before orbing away.

* * *

Piper paced up and down the club; fear creeping into her heart at the sudden disappearance of the neurotic white lighter. None of his actions seemed to surprise her anymore, but the talk of Wyatt and then Chris vanishing made her sick to her stomach. Where was he? Was he safe or had Wyatt…? She shook her head; no Wyatt wouldn't do that, not her little boy. How could Chris keep up this charade of her angel committing all the destruction which lay just outside? It didn't make any sense as she looked around the once great club. Crossing her arms, she sighed and down onto a couch. A shiver crawled down her spine as she tried to think about all those people who had died; each one as innocent as Wyatt. Once more, she called out for her new white lighter, but there was no sound of the familiar orbs. More fear crept into her heart of being stuck in the future where even now they were hiding like rats from the demons that roamed the streets. And without the power of three…she shook her head and called out for her youngest sister.

Phoebe looked up. "Paige isn't here, Piper."

"Where is she then? I thought she was with us when we ran after Chris…" Piper's voice trailed off as Phoebe shook her head.

"She went to her tempt job after Chris snapped at her after she called Allyson a…um…" Phoebe pressed her lips together as her cheeks burned red.

Piper sighed and cursed under her breath. How were they going to get to the past now? Without the power of three, they had nothing. Throwing her hands in frustration, she looked toward the ceiling. "Christopher Perry, get her butt down here. We need you right now!"

Only seconds later, blue and white lights fly before her as Chris reformed in front of her. Piper opened her mouth to speak, but Chris collapsed onto the ground, cradling Allyson in his arms. Blood covered his hands as the warm liquid rand down his wrists and stained the carpet. A tiny pool spilled around the pair as the sisters stared down at them. Shivers ran down his spine as he tightened his grip on the blonde. Chris didn't seem to see them; his eyes locked onto the girl in his arms. The two sisters held their breath as they stared down at them.

Without looking away from them, Piper called, "Leo, please come-"

"Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked, confusion etched on her face.

"Well Chris has problems with our Leo then there must be a Leo here and we can heal her…or them…" the eldest sister explained, staying down at Chris. Looking toward the ceiling, she shouted, "Leo, I mean it. Come down"

A swarm of blue and white lights formed in front of the sisters as the elder appeared. Golden robes draped to the floor with his arms folded patiently in front of him. Emerald stared over at the sisters with shock and confusion etched on his face as he took a step back. His foot brushed against something which shifted away from him. Turning around, his eyes lowered onto Chris and Allyson. Piper watched his back tense for a moment before he kicked Allyson in the ribs. More blood poured out onto the floor as Chris pulled on even closer to him. Both sisters gasped as they saw the crimson stained white nightgown. Piper felt her heart sink into her stomach along with her voice as Leo continued to kick the younger woman. Had he caused her to lose the child? It wasn't possible to lose a child so young and with so much life. No…Leo wasn't the cause, but then who was? Her eyes flickered down to Chris, but again she shook her head.

"Leo…Leo, please stop it," Piper pleaded, her voice cracking with tears.

Leo didn't around at her protest and continued to kick the younger women who didn't even cry out in pain.

"Leo! What the hell are you doing?" Phoebe asked, fear slipping through her voice.

"This bitch hurt my"

The elder flew across the room and crushed into a table. Shaking his head, he glared back over to Chris as he stood up. Both sisters stepped back as they saw Chits change in front of their eyes. Emerald eyes flashed as the young leader stepped over toward the elder.

"What the hell are you doing, Leo? How dare you touch her?" Chris said through gritted teeth.

Leo glared back at the leader. "She hurt Wyatt, she killed his heart"

"His heart. He has no heart at all. He knows nothing about love at all!"

"You little bitch take that back. Christopher."

"No…" his voice trailed off as he heard a groan behind him. Spinning around, he knelt down next to Allyson. Slowly, he laid her head down on his lap, caressing her cheek. Another moan escapes her lips as she turned her head away from him.

Without looking away, Chris asked, "Why did you call him here, Piper?"

"So he could heal you two," the eldest sister said.

Chris rolled his eyes as he stared down at the blonde. Gradually, her eyes opened and began to scan the room. Allyson gritted her teeth in pain as her hand clutched her stomach in terror as she shifted away from Chris. Terror filled her eyes as she scanned the room as blood trailed after her. Allyson shivered as tears rolled down her face as she turned back to the young leader. Her mouth moved, but no sound came out as more tears blurred her vision. She gulped and tried again, her throat raw as her eyes locked onto Chris. The young leader held his breath as he gave her a tiny encouraging smile. Allyson shivered and looked away. Her voice broke as she asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

**I know I know it's short, but please review and the next chapter will be up soon. So please review. thanks!**


End file.
